


mob queen;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [2]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Organized Crime, btsmoo, crimedrama!au, don't mind me just populating the btsmoo tags some more, hwajoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a hwajoon crimedrama!au in which undercover cop kim namjoon finds himself in a little too deep when he falls in love with his target's daughter ahn hyejin
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: four season;s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	mob queen;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted oneshot from my four season;s collection on wattpad!

It's rather terrifying how countless months, potentially years of hard work can all come down to a single moment in Kim Namjoon's line of work.

Being an undercover informant for the Korean National Police Agency isn't always as rewarding as the movies depict it. It's living day to day constantly looking over his shoulder and sleeping with one eye open, paranoid that his cover has somehow been blown and that someone is coming to silence his life. It's getting involved with some of Korea's most dangerous men in criminal organizations, from the king of white-collar crime, Kim Seokjin, all the way to Korea's most notorious mafia family head, Jung Hoseok. It's turning a blind eye to some of the cruelest of crimes and some of the most unethical deals in the black market, repeating to himself that the ends justify the means and that if he is to step in now and interfere, it will be all for naught. It's gaining the trust and friendship of the hundreds, even thousands of people he encounters day to day, knowing full well that in the end he will betray them all, because he is not who they think. It's a job that can eat away at the soul, and a path that most are neither strong enough nor brave enough to walk down should their morals be swayed in any way.

It's a good thing Namjoon just so happens to possess the kind of fortitude to do so.

Criminal justice isn't exactly where he originally expected to end up, it just sort of happened. His previous corporate routine proved far too mundane for his high IQ and gifted mind, prompting him to seek out another creative outlet in the form of underground rapping, where he ended up encountering Min Yoongi for the first time. Needless to say, he hadn't exactly been expecting to meet the chief of the Seoul Police Department at an underground rap battle of all places.

It was all a blur after that, and here Namjoon is now, casting a convincing yet artificial and polite smile at the scantily dressed waitress that takes their order and walks away with the click of her heels. He's at a black market conference, one where many lower ranked criminal organizations gather for a temporary ceasefire to negotiate deals, discuss business, and collude in trade and other sorts of illegal activities. He's accompanying the head of the Yellow Flower mafia group and his latest target, Ahn Jungwoo, for today's event. Yoongi has already dispatched Jungkook and Jimin who are already both in place outside to lead a police raid at this illusionary gala event at the end of the night, and Namjoon is all nice and mic'd up in preparation to obtain enough auditory evidence to send at least half of the scumbags walking around this place to jail for good. His only concern for tonight is-

A gentle tug to the sleeve of his suit draws him temporarily out of his thinking. "Oppa, look at how huge those ice sculptures over there are!"

The smile that spreads across Namjoon's face this time is genuine, one filled with warmth and a wave of emotions that are solely reserved for the woman looking up at him at the moment. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Mmhm!" The woman before him smiles happily, eyes crinkling in a way that has Namjoon's heart beating faster by the second.

That's right. The greatest source of his worry for the evening is none other than Ahn Hyejin, daughter of Ahn Jungwoo. It's a fucking cliche is what it is, falling for your target's very own flesh and blood. Not once on his previous missions has Namjoon ever so much as glanced at all the other women that would throw themselves at him, much less ones with a direct link to the head of the fucking mafia group.

Hyejin is different, though. The moment Namjoon had first met eyes with her from across the seedy bar that housed Yellow Flower's primary trades, he had known that she wouldn't be someone he could simply ignore. Despite being Ahn Jungwoo's daughter, Hyejin isn't aware of the true nature of her father's "business", probably convinced that her father is the CEO of some elusive company that does god knows what sort of work. Part of this is due to the fact that she lived in Jeonju with her mother up until recently, only moving in to live with Jungwoo in Seoul following her mother's death. In spite of the fact that they haven't met in years, Hyejin's relationship with her father is relatively normal and the two seem quite close at the moment, which is probably why Jungwoo has coddled her and chosen to hide her from the truth thus far. Hyejin is a carefree girl who doesn't ask too many questions about her father's work anyways, oftentimes much happier to simply tell Namjoon stories about her old friend Wheein from Jeonju or ask about his aspirations and passions.

It wasn't really a matter of _if_ he fell for her but rather _when_ he fell for her.

For Namjoon, Hyejin had simply become the light at the end of the tunnel of this dark, dark path he walked down. But even as he lovingly brushed the pad of his thumb across her knuckles as they secretly held hands under the banquet tables, Namjoon knew he could only live in paradise for so long.

By the end of the night, the very life that Hyejin had begun to build here in Seoul would come crashing down on her, and it would all be because of him.

"I can't believe my dad took us along for this huge business dinner," Hyejin huffs, blowing a stray strand of hair from her loose braid out of her eyes. "I'm so nervous, I've never been to an event as fancy as this one. What if I offend someone by eating with the wrong utensil or something?"

"You'll do fine," Namjoon chuckles, reaching over with the hand not holding hers under the table to tuck the stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Just smile, enjoy the food, and stay by my side no matter what."

"What if I have to pee?" Hyejin asks teasingly, "Are you going to follow me into the stall?"

"I- of course not!" Namjoon stutters, face flushing at just the thought, making Hyejin giggle lightly in response. "Just- Just don't go too far, okay? Your father asked me to protect you if anything happens. You know he's a pretty powerful man. He doesn't want any harm to come to you should someone take the opportunity to try and use you to get to him."

"I know, I know, I'll be careful, oppa. I swear!" Hyejin bumps shoulders with him before standing up in her seat. "But I actually do have to pee though. I'll right back, promise!"

Namjoon's eyes don't leave her figure until she's disappeared from the main banquet hall, partially to ensure her safety, but also partially because he simply can't take his eyes off of her and the stunning black dress she's wearing. Once she's gone from his line of sight, he surveys his surroundings to make sure no one else is at the table or within proper hearing distance before making the call.

"Hello?"

"It's me. We're in the banquet hall. Jungwoo is currently in conversation with some low level leader from the Jung crime syndicate. They're most likely discussing the recent rise of the shadow organization that has been slowly gaining power in the past few years. Ahn has been trying to gather information on that mob for ages now but it seems that no one knows anything, other than the fact that they're good at what they do."

"That's definitely a group that we'll be chasing after once we get these guys. Jungkook and Jimin and their men are all in position. We go in once everyone has taken their seat for dinner."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Namjoon?"

"Yeah, hyung?"

"Stop getting so close to Ahn's daughter. It's only going to hurt you more once it's time to leave. You think she's going to be happy once she finds out you're the one who got her father and his entire mafia group sent to jail?"

"I know, Yoongi hyung. I have it under control, don't worry." Namjoon mumbles. "They're coming back to the table, I'm hanging up now."

He ends the call abruptly and lets out a heavy sigh.

 _Hyung, it's a little too late for that_.

Something has gone terribly wrong.

Namjoon's breathing is shallow as he traverses down the corridors of the grandiose building, trying his best to keep his footsteps light and presence muted. Upon the signal, Jimin and Jungkook's men had charged into the banquet hall and taken everyone by surprise as planned. It all went wrong around ten minutes later, when an unfamiliar group of masked assailants made their way into the place as well, opening fire on everyone no matter if they were a cop or a criminal and resulting in an all out gunfight filled with plenty of bloodshed.

He had immediately grabbed Hyejin's hand and dragged her out of there, away from all the darkness that could potentially taint her light. To his surprise, she doesn't seem to be having too much trouble keeping up with his pace as they all but sprint down the long hallways in search of an exit that hasn't already been blocked.

He picks up the ever so faint sound of footsteps coming around the corner and reacts quickly, reaching for the closest doorknob to open and pulling Hyejin into the room to conceal their presence.

"Namjoon, what are you doing?" Hyejin hisses.

"Shh, there's people coming." Namjoon holds a finger to his lips in warning.

They sit in tense silence until the voices pass before Namjoon finally speaks up once more. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes, of course." Hyejin nods.

"No, I mean like, get out of this town." Fuck it, things have already not gone according to plan. Now, Namjoon is doing things his way. And his way means protecting Hyejin at all costs. "You're not going to believe me when I say this, but you're father is a wanted and very dangerous man. I was sent to get him, but dammit Hyejin, I'm in love with you. I don't know what the hell's going on outside right now but the one thing I do know is that we need to get the fuck out of here. We can go back to Jeonju if you'd like, I'd go with you just about anywhere at this point, but please, Hyejin-ah, please don't hate me for lying about who I am."

Well, it seems his way also includes embarrassingly spilling out all of his thoughts without properly organizing them together.

"Wait-" Hyejin looks at him with an expression that he can't decipher. "You're in love with me?"

"That's-" well fuck, there goes his chance at confessing properly. "That's not the main point right now! You're in danger, and-"

Hyejin cuts him off with a laugh. "Oh Namjoon oppa, honey, you've got it all wrong. I'm not in danger."

"I- what?" Namjoon's brow furrows. She's taking all this information in far too calmly, which can only mean one thing. "You... You knew?"

"About my father? Yes." And suddenly, the look on Hyejin's face doesn't seem very innocent anymore. "We knew that there was someone working on the inside of my father's group that was giving the police information so they could set up a raid, so we decided it would be a perfect time to take out both sides of the competition."

Wait.... we?

"You-" Namjoon's eyes widen is shock and realization. "Are you actually-"

Hyejin smirks. "Oh my love, I was never truly in danger. _Because_ _I am the danger._ "

And suddenly, there's a sharp pain of a harsh blow to the back of Namjoon's head, before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all are curious or if it wasn't clear, yes, hwasa is the "mob queen" of the rising shadow organization that her father has been trying to identify and stop since they were gaining influence with their trades and work in jeonju. i'd imagine wheein is also in the same mob, although for the sake of leaving other potential storylines open, idk if i would say moonbyul and solar are also in that mob too just yet. she knocks namjoon out at the end bc she loves him back but doesn't know if he'd go with her willingly since he's worked with the police so ends up lowkey kidnapping him lol
> 
> i also do NOT condone that behavior, but am merely trying to accurately reflect her character in this particular au! much love and respect to all members of bts and mamamoo!


End file.
